dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Role
Do każdego z bohaterów są przydzielone określone role, które są przystosowane do gry w połączeniu z ich atrybutami, umiejętnościami, przedmiotami oraz sposobu ich gry. Role 'Główne role' 32px|Carry - ikonaCarry ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie carry '' '''Postacie carry' to postacie, które mogą uzyskać największą moc i użyteczność podczas gry. Postacie carry wydają się być tymi, które stają się niezwykle potężne w późniejszej grze w porównaniu z innymi bohaterami, po zgromadzeniu wystarczającego poziomu i dobrych przedmiotów. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|Drow RangerDrow Ranger, 40px|ViperViper, 40px|SniperSniper, 40px|Phantom AssassinPhantom Assassin, 40px|NecrophosNecrophos 32px|Disabler - ikonaDisabler ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie disabler '' '''Postacie disabler' są to postacie, które posiadają umiejętności wyłączające, typu spowolnienie czy ogłuszenie. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|Dragon KnightDragon Knight, 40px|LionLion, 40px|LinaLina, 40px|Centaur WarrunnerCentaur Warrunner, 40px|Nyx AssassinNyx Assassin 32px|Durable - ikonaDurable ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie durable Postacie durable (bądź Tank) to postacie, które mają potencjał, by utrzymać dużą ilość otrzymywanych obrażeń od wroga. Postacie durable mają zwykle dużą ilość zdrowia, regeneracji zdrowia, pancerza bądź odporności na magię. Pomimo faktu, że najbardziej trwałe postacie w Dota 2 nie mogą dosłownie zmusić wrogów do ataku na cele (tylko Axe, Legion Commander i Winter Wyvern mogą to zrobić). *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|AxeAxe, 40px|UrsaUrsa, 40px|VisageVisage, 40px|Treant ProtectorTreant Protector, 40px|Spirit BreakerSpirit Breaker 32px|Escape - ikonaEscape ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie escape '' '''Postacie escape' to postacie, które są wyposażone w jeden bądź więcej mechanizmów ucieczki co pozwala im (czasami ich sojusznikom) uniknąć obrażeń. Mechanizmami ucieczki są buffy szybkiego ruchu, niewidzialność, teleportacja oraz unik. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|Phantom AssassinPhantom Assassin, 40px|WeaverWeaver, 40px|InvokerInvoker, 40px|MiranaMirana, 40px|TimbersawTimbersaw 32px|Initiator - ikonaInitiator ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie initiator '' '''Postacie initiator' to postacie, które mogą bezpiecznie oraz korzystnie rozpoczynać walkę. Postacie initiator mają zwykle silny obszar efektu obrażeń bądź jakąś umiejętność, która ma wpływ na pozycjonowanie przeciwnej drużyny. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|Vengeful SpiritVengeful Spirit, 40px|WarlockWarlock, 40px|TidehunterTidehunter, 40px|SvenSven, 40px|SlardarSlardar 32px|Jungler - ikonaJungler ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie jungler '' '''Postacie jungler' to postacie, które mogą być skuteczne w dżungli na początku gry na neutralnych creepach poza ścieżką. Postacie jungler zazwyczaj posiadają umiejętności, które pozwalają im przekształcić neutralne creepy, przywołać walczące dla danej postaci stwory bądź utrzymać się przy obrażeniach. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|LifestealerLifestealer, 40px|Lone DruidLone Druid, 40px|EnigmaEnigma, 40px|EnchantressEnchantress, 40px|LycanLycan 32px|Lane Support - ikonaLane Support ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie lane support '' '''Postacie lane support' to postacie, które pomagają swemu zespołowi kontrolować ścieżkę w początkowej fazie gry. Postacie lane support są w stanie odpychać wrogów od swego zespołu i tym samym zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo lub w celu umożliwienia pozostawienia sojuszników na ścieżce przy użyciu umiejętności, które zapełniają zdrowie bądź manę. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|LichLich, 40px|Keeper of the LightKeeper of the Light, 40px|OmniknightOmniknight, 40px|IoIo, 40px|Vengeful SpiritVengeful Spirit 32px|Nuker - ikonaNuker ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie nuker '' '''Postacie nuker' to postacie, które są szybkie, silne oraz/bądź mają trwałe zaklęcia bądź magiczne obrażenia wyjściowe, bądź też jedne docelowe zaklęcie lub pojedyncze efekty obszarowe. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|MorphlingMorphling, 40px|Nyx AssassinNyx Assassin, 40px|ZeusZeus, 40px|LeshracLeshrac, 40px|BaneBane 32px|Pusher - ikonaPusher ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie pusher '' '''Postacie pusher' to postacie, które koncentrują się na szybkim zniszczeniu wieży. Zazwyczaj posiadają umiejętności, które wzmacniają fale sojuszniczych creepów, szkodzą wrogim creepom oraz/bądź bohaterom na raz, przywołują walczące dla danej postaci stwory. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|JuggernautJuggernaut, 40px|Chaos KnightChaos Knight, 40px|Shadow ShamanShadow Shaman, 40px|JakiroJakiro, 40px|PugnaPugna 32px|Support - ikonaSupport ZOBACZ TAKŻE: Kategoria:Postacie support '' '''Postacie support' to postacie, które mają na celu utrzymanie swych sojuszników przy życiu. Postacie support zazwyczaj mają umiejętności lecznicze bądź umiejętności, które wyłączają wrogów, a na ogół powodują niskie obrażenia. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|LinaLina, 40px|WindrangerWindranger, 40px|Shadow DemonShadow Demon, 40px|Skywrath MageSkywrath Mage, 40px|DazzleDazzle 'Inne role' 32px|Ganker - ikonaGanker Postacie ganker to postacie, które posiadają umiejętności zapewniające szybki czas trwania panowania nad tłumem oraz/bądź powodujące znaczne szkody podczas wczesnej i późnej gry. Ich celem jest danie drużynie przewagi podczas wczesnego etapu gry na ścieżce poprzez zabijania wrogich bohaterów. Rola ganker jest często synonimem do roli Semi-Carry. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|ClockwerkClockwerk, 40px|TimbersawTimbersaw, 40px|TuskTusk, 40px|ViperViper, 40px|Bounty HunterBounty Hunter Offlaner Postacie offlaner to postacie, które posiadają umiejętności pozwalające im być solo na bocznej ścieżce (top dla świetlistych, bottom dla mrocznych). *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|Bounty HunterBounty Hunter, 40px|PuckPuck, 40px|ClockwerkClockwerk, 40px|Dark SeerDark Seer, 40px|WeaverWeaver 32px|Roamer - ikonaRoamer Postacie roamer to postacie, które mają za główny cel zdobycie jak najwięcej kontroli nad mapą jak to możliwe poprzez m.in. postawienie wardów. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|MiranaMirana, 40px|BeastmasterBeastmaster, 40px|PudgePudge, 40px|SvenSven, 40px|Night StalkerNight Stalker Semi-Carry Postacie semi-carry to postacie, które są silne w początkowej bądź środkowej fazie gry, później traci swą siłę. Jest często brany na ścieżkę solo, kiedy w zespole znajduje się postać jungler. *'PRZYKŁADY:' 40px|Ogre MagiOgre Magi, 40px|GyrocopterGyrocopter, 40px|Dark SeerDark Seer, 40px|DisruptorDisruptor, 40px|RazorRazor Opisy roli głównie pochodzą z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Rozgrywka